


Promenade A Deux

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mild BDSM, human/humanoid scorpion, lab-created humanoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Dr. Bertram has been lusting after and fantasizing about El-Ashir, one of the Gen-Mods in the military lab he works at, but he's never breathed a word to anyone about how attractive he finds him. Why would he? What could a magnificent, beautiful creature like El-Ashir find even remotely attractive about the dishwater dull scientist that Bertram sees himself as? Beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder as El-Ashir draws Bertram into the promenade a deux mating dance of the scorpion.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Promenade A Deux

**Author's Note:**

> The world of the Gen-Mods is set in a future Earth where we've made some huge leaps in the various scientific fields as well as made contact with multiple alien races. The Gen-Mods are a Canadian military experimental program where attempts are made to engineer elite soldiers tailored to specific conditions (high heat/extreme cold/underwater, etc). Success rates are very low and the program is in constant danger of being shut down due to the expense of running the program and the pitiful success rates. The successes are brilliant and are generally what keeps the program striving forward in the hopes of more and easier success.

** Promenade A Deux **

I checked the mirror once again and sighed. Brown eyes hidden behind wire-rim glasses, short brown curly hair, average nose and average lips. Skin pale from too much time in the lab and not enough out in the field gathering specimens and an average to skinny build. The only thing I could see that I had going for me was my brains. Even then, I couldn't seem to hold a decent conversation with somebody that somehow didn't involve insects, my chosen field of study and passion, or my hobby of collecting pressed flowers. I couldn't be geekier if I tried.

I muttered at my reflection in Ojibwa feeling that in this instance, my native tongue best expressed how hopelessly dirt dull I was.

I was pretty sure that if I made a move on the absolutely stunning creature that had my libido in a vice grip, I'd be shot down in flames. There was no way in hell that anyone that gorgeous would want to have anything intimate to do with someone as uninteresting as me even if he did swing both ways. There was also the fact that nobody at the base I worked at knew I was gay. I took great pains not to flaunt my sexuality. There wasn't any outright gay bashing in the facility; Commander Eldridge wouldn't stand for that under his watch. But I'd heard some not so nice comments spoken in low tones about the few people in the facility who were out and I wanted no part of that. I was awkward enough as it was and didn't need the further stigma of being that weird _faggy_ bug guy.

I smoothed a hand over my lab coat and adjusted my glasses once more before leaving my room. I had paperwork to do that I'd been putting off and it needed to be handed in by month's end, which was a scant two days away. Mooning over one of the Gen-Mods wasn't going to do anything for me other than make me hard as a rock and needing to spend a little quality time on my bed with a tube of lube and my pants around my ankles.

I nodded at personnel in the hall as I hurried to my lab. I didn't need to go through the lab to reach my office, but I liked to stop and say hello to the various insects and arachnids there. Other scientists laughed at me for talking to my bugs, but I thought it helped them to know I didn't mean them any harm. I'd never been stung or bitten by any of the various species under my direct care, while several of my assistants had. It could be years of experience and a healthy respect for the dangerous creatures they were, but I believed they could sense my admiration.

I headed straight to my favorite and touched the glass of her tank as I said a soft hello to her. I called her Abigail and she was an absolutely beautiful _leiurus quinquestriatus_ , a Deathstalker scorpion.

"How are you today, Abigail? Feeling lonely now that all your babies have moved on to their own homes? That dapper young man Jeremy you had the fling with last time is still here. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to come on over and maybe share a nice meal of fat crickets before taking you out for a twirl around the dance floor. Or maybe Patrick is more to your liking this time around. He's a little older than Jeremy, but still very good looking for his age. How about we go for a little stroll just to see what's on the market?"

I lifted the lid on Abigail's tank and grabbed a wooden dowel from a jar on the counter. I wouldn't disturb her if she really didn't want to be bothered. Handling a Deathstalker bare-handed was very dangerous. They were the most venomous of all the scorpions, but I was confident in my skills and knowledge of scorpion behavior. Abigail also liked me. I gave her a gentle prod with the dowel and she moved easily away from it without becoming aggressive. I lowered my hand into the tank and nudged her to my hand with the dowel. She climbed on and refused to move off when I gave her another gentle push. I laughed softly. Obviously she wanted to go for a walk and check out the available males.

I walked slowly and carefully with Abigail in my palm. I stopped at the first tank with the male Jeremy inside and moved Abigail close. She immediately shifted around until her side was facing him, ignoring him completely.

"He was a little too eager and quick off the mark last time wasn't he? That's okay, girl. There are other gentlemen here worthy of your fine self."

I moved to the next tank holding Patrick and held her close to the glass. She faced him briefly before turning away.

"Not him either? Too set in his ways for you? Hmmm. Okay, we'll try somebody else."

I moved further down the wall and stopped at another male's tank. "This is Edgar. I don't think you'll like him. He's pretty aggressive."

Abigail didn't turn to face Edgar even when he banged one of his claws against the tank. There was one more male I could show Abigail and if she wasn't impressed by him, I had no idea who I'd breed her with. Logically, I knew I could just drop any of the mature males into her tank, but she had a habit of eating males she didn't like. Herbert was eating a cricket when we stopped at his tank and when I presented Abigail to him, he extended his claw with the cricket toward her, rocking slightly. He was clearly smitten with her, as well he should be. Abigail juddered slightly but turned away from him as well.

"Oh come on. He offered you some of his dinner. He's really very sweet and a little shy. How can you not like him? Don't you think you're being just a tad too picky?"

Abigail suddenly started waving her claws in the air and rose up as high as she could on her legs. As easy as that, I knew exactly who was standing behind me. I wasn't the only one who lusted after El-Ashir.

"She is a lady who knows what she wants and recognizes a quality male when she sees him, Doctor Noojimanidooshiwe." Humor was in El-Ashir's deep voice.

My libido surged to life at the way El-Ashir's voice caressed my name. I was secretly thrilled that he'd taken the time to learn how to correctly say my name even though I reminded him every time to call me Doctor Bertram like every other person in the facility did.

A stinger the size of a large dagger arched over my shoulder and the tip gently touched Abigail's. She went into little pleasure shivers, and when a large hand reached around me, she moved whip quick onto it. Evidently she had superior taste in men and I didn't feel the least put out that she'd abandoned me for El-Ashir. Hell, I would've dumped her into Herbert's tank without a second thought for poor Herbert turning into a meal for Abigail if I could crawl into El-Ashir's arms.

My cock firmed at that lovely thought and I closed my eyes briefly to try and will away the erection. At least I was wearing my lab coat and the fact that I was suddenly very happy in the pants wouldn't be visible. Thank God for small favors. I turned to face El-Ashir and any prayer of my erection going away vanished when I saw him.

He'd likely been training with the other Gen-Mods or soldiers as he was shirtless and was wearing his fatigues and combat boots instead of the loose pants and sandals he favored when he was on personal time. I had to grip the edge of the counter behind me to keep from reaching out to touch him as he played with Abigail, letting her scurry over his hands.

El-Ashir was the only successful Insect/Arachnid Group Gen-Mod with scorpion DNA. There weren't a large number of Gen-Mods in general, but there'd been countless failures when combining the scorpion DNA with the fire ant and human genetics. He wasn't quite what the bio-scientists had wanted appearance-wise, but he lived and wasn't mentally retarded or insane. Considering how many Gen-Mods failed the intelligence or sanity tests and needed to be destroyed, a little thing like an extra set of arms was nothing.

El-Ashir was shorter than me at five foot five but he had a solid thirty pounds of muscle on me. He looked to be in his twenties but was chronologically only eight years old thanks to an accelerated growth regime. His skin was cinnamon colored and matched the ultra short hair on his head. His eyes were human shaped but completely black and it wasn't until you were very close that you saw they were faceted like jewels. His upper arms were heavily muscled and used for grasping, gripping and even crushing, like a scorpion's claws. The lower arms were more in line with regular human ones and were used for all fine motor skills. He could even perform independent tasks with each set of arms at the same time. His tail was as thick around as my thigh and exactly like a scorpion's and he did produce the highly toxic Deathstalker venom. If he used his stinger and the stab didn't immediately kill his enemy, there was more than enough venom delivered in the one hit to kill a full grown man a few times over.

I thought he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Please, El-Ashir, call me Doctor Bertram. Would you be so good as to put Abigail back in her tank? She's impossible to please when you're around. No other male can compare to you."

A blush heated my cheeks when I thought of how that last bit sounded, but El-Ashir laughed and deposited Abigail back in her tank. She went up on her back legs and when he closed the lid, she looked utterly dejected as she sank into the soft sand. I smothered a sigh. I was going to have a moody scorpion on my hands later.

"She likes you. She says you are kind. That is why she never stings or pinches you," El-Ashir said with a smile.

I looked at El-Ashir in surprise. "And you know that how?"

"She told me. She is really quite the little chatterbox."

I stared at El-Ashir with my mouth open. Nobody had said anything to me about him being able to communicate with scorpions. Not that I was involved in bringing the Gen-Mods' abilities to the forefront or even teaching them the basics of language and general interaction with people. I was just the consultant on all things insect, arachnid or crustacean and responsible for offering the best combinations based on what the military wanted the Gen-Mod to be able to do. Excitement surged through me at the idea that he could actually communicate with scorpions, pushing my desire temporarily to the side.

"Can you talk to all scorpions? Or is it just some? Oh, God, this is so thrilling. Do you have time to talk about this or were you on your way somewhere? If you're busy right now, can you come back later to talk to me?" My hand landed on one of his upper hands and gripped it tight in my enthusiasm.

El-Ashir smiled at me and giddiness exploded in my belly at that look. That look couldn't possibly mean what I thought it meant. I wasn't that up on intimate signals, but not even my virgin self could miss the heat and intent in El-Ashir's gaze. His eyes clearly said that he knew of my attraction to him and would love to act on that. I didn't understand how he could know I secretly lusted after him. I hadn't said anything to anyone in the facility about my attraction to El-Ashir or being gay. Even when I infrequently left the base, the gay-friendly bars I went to were generally well off the beaten path.

Before I quite knew what was happening, El-Ashir twisted his hand under mine, his big fingers clamping around my wrist. His other upper hand darted out and snagged my other wrist. He tugged down slightly until my face was level with his. I could see myself reflected thousands of times in his faceted eyes. My breath caught at the possessive move and the desire I could see in his face. There was no way this could possibly be happening.

"Abigail said you think I am beautiful. She said you desire to mate with me and she does not understand how that is possible as we are both male. She said if there is a way for that to happen and I am acceptable to the idea, she would like you to be happy because you are kind and give her plenty of fat, juicy crickets and sometimes even a mouse."

I stared at El-Ashir with wide eyes. I had the most insane urge to giggle. I'd said nothing to any _person_ in the facility, but I'd certainly talked to the scorpions and spiders and praying mantis about my situation, how attractive I found El-Ashir, and how I'd love to find my way into his bed, even if it was just for one night. Heat washed into my cheeks and I lowered my eyes in acute embarrassment. I'd be guarding my tongue from this day forward.

"Doctor Noojimanidooshiwe? Was Abigail mistaken? The mating habits of scorpions are very different from humans, but she said you spoke of this desire many times while you were alone in the lab. I assumed she was correct because I can scent sex pheromones from you whenever I am near you. I have asked other Gen-Mods if they can smell them on you and they say that they only really smell them strongly when I am near you."

Oh God! Other Gen-Mods knew I popped a rod whenever El-Ashir was near me? My cheeks burned hotter.

"I am not going to let you go until you answer me, Doctor Noojimanidooshiwe. I noticed you often smelled of a willingness to breed when I was near you, but I thought it would be rude to make advances unless you said something first. Xai-shen said I should simply kiss you since you seemed shy and see what happened. I think he was right."

El-Ashir tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to mine. His lower arms settled around my waist and he moved close to fit snugly against my body. My surprised little gasp when I felt his erection pressing firmly against mine allowed him to sweep his tongue teasingly into my mouth. It was a mind-melting kiss, worlds better than anything I'd fantasized doing with him. If my butt hadn't been pressed to the counter behind me, I'd have probably slid to the floor as he turned my knees to jelly.

I groaned softly and tried to get my arms free so I could wrap them around him, but he held fast to my wrists. I wanted to touch him as he was touching me. One of his lower arms held me securely against him while the other swept up and down my back and traced over the top of my ass. The lab coat that had been a blessing for hiding my erection a short while ago was now a curse as it stood in the way of him getting his hands under my sweater or the waistband of my dress pants. El-Ashir pulled back from the kiss and one of his lower hands cupped my cheek.

"You _do_ wish to mate with me. I would be honored to have that privilege. I suggest we move someplace less… crowded with the curious. I am not fond of all the directions Abigail is shouting at me with regards to mating with you. Abigail will just have to wonder how I will mate you because I am certainly not going to tell her and I do not think you will either."

I couldn't help it. I giggled. The idea of discussing the mechanics of gay sex with a scorpion was insanely funny. El-Ashir smiled at me and kissed me softly on the mouth. I almost suggested my office since it was closest, but opted for my room when I thought about the lack of lube in my office and the possibility of being interrupted by one of my assistants, which would be highly embarrassing. Not to mention I didn't want a quick fuck bent over my desk for my first time, no matter how hot that mental image was.

"My room would be best," I said a little breathlessly.

"As you wish."

I waited for El-Ashir to let go of my wrists and gave a very unmanly squawk when he simply started to back us out of the lab, his upper hands still firmly circling my wrists. I tugged and he flashed me a lustful grin that had me stumbling after him until we reached the door where I leaned back and refused to budge.

"I'm not going to have you lead me down the hall in a _promenade a deux_. If any of my assistants see that, they'll know exactly what we're up to and I'd rather not have that make the rounds of the rumor mill."

El-Ashir's smile faded. "You do not want people to know we are going to mate? What is the harm? Unless you do not want people to know you mated with me."

"I don't like people knowing my intimate business. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't want my bedroom activities talked about around the water cooler regardless of who I'm with."

"Ah. I bow to your wishes then, _premik_." El-Ashir raised my hands to his lips and pressed soft kisses to my fingers before releasing my wrists.

My cheeks heated again at the gesture and I brushed my newly freed hands down my lab coat, smoothing the fabric and trying to give myself a moment to compose myself. I wasn't sure what El-Ashir called me, my Bengali consisting of words for _please_ , _thank you_ and _I don't speak Bengali_ , but it sounded like an endearment and that made warmth settle in my belly. He watched me with some amusement but said nothing. He gestured with both sets of arms for me to precede him and allowed me to pass and lead him to my room.

Thankfully, the trip to my room happened without us passing any people, a minor miracle considering the halls were usually busy. I knew I was flushed from arousal and anticipation and the last thing I wanted or needed was a well meaning colleague asking me what was wrong or if they could be of any assistance. I fumbled my key card and almost dropped it before managing to swipe it through the lock. I stepped into the room, glad for once that I had a bit of a neatness fetish. El-Ashir followed me and closed the door behind him, the auto lock engaging with an audible click.

"You have a room to yourself? Wonderful. This means we will not be interrupted."

He advanced on me and I had a sudden attack of nerves at what I was about to do. Yes, I wanted El-Ashir with near painful intensity. Yes, he was the star in every single one of my fantasies on a nightly basis. But I'd never gone the whole way with anyone and I knew for a fact that El-Ashir had sexual experience with male and female Gen-Mods. What if I didn't measure up? What if I was a boring fuck? What if he never stopped by to talk to me again because of how crappy I was in bed?

El-Ashir stopped in front of me and frowned. His upper hands manacled my wrists again while his lower hands cupped my face and he pulled my head down so he could press his forehead to mine. He exhaled softly and, after half a minute of him doing nothing more than touching me and breathing deeply, calm seeped into me. After what I think was several minutes, he pulled slightly back and smiled at me.

"Better? I am not sure why you were becoming so agitated. Will you tell me what bothered you? There is only the two of us here, we passed no one in the halls, and I am fairly certain that we want to mate with each other."

That was the first time I'd experienced the emotional buffering the Gen-Mods were capable of doing as a side effect of their somewhat erratic empathic talents. I was supremely grateful for the smoothing of my anxieties, as I could've probably worked myself up to a mini freak-out and lost my chance at sharing El-Ashir's bed.

"I… uh… I've never had sex with someone. I mean, I've done some mutual masturbation a couple of times and there was the frottage one time in university with a teaching assistant and a blow job in a bathroom at a Christmas party a few years ago, but generally it's just me, a jar of lube and my hand. I'm worried I'll be… lacking," I said with a blush.

El-Ashir stroked his thumb across my bottom lip. "I am even more honored you have found me worthy of your first experience. I have watched you for a long time and did not think you would welcome my advances. I am quite different, even for a Gen-Mod, and my appearance is off-putting to most humans. That does not seem to be the case with you, though. I should have spoken to Abigail much sooner," he said with a smile.

His hands left my face and moved to the buttons of my lab coat. He had them undone quickly and pushed my coat down my shoulders where it bunched at my wrists because he still held them with his upper arms. He released my wrists only long enough for the lab coat to slither off before catching them again. He pursed his lips when he saw that I wore a dress shirt and sweater vest under my lab coat.

"You wear far too many clothes, Tram. We will be here all day if I must undress you piece by piece. I suppose you are wearing underwear as well?"

"Of course I'm wearing underwear," I said in a scandalized tone. "And Tram? My name is Bertram."

El-Ashir laughed softly and kissed me quickly. "I am not. I am sure you will see the benefits of that shortly. Everyone calls you Doctor Bertram. I wish to call you something that is just between the two of us. If you mind, I will stop."

I blushed at the idea that El-Ashir wasn't wearing underwear and what that did to the state of my cock. He chuckled and his lower hands moved to the fly of his pants, my eyes drawn by the motion. I watched with a dry mouth as he undid his fatigues and did a hip shake that had them starting a slow slide down his legs, proving that he was indeed going commando.

"If I let your hands go, will you undress yourself? Or will I need to strip you once I shed my clothes?"

A little shiver of pleasure worked down my spine at his words. I was finding that I liked the hold El-Ashir had on me and the slightly dominating attitude he showed since he had discovered I'd very much love to share his bed. I even liked that he'd decided to call me Tram as a special thing between us. I'd never had a nickname that wasn't some kind of put-down.

"I'll undress myself," I said, El-Ashir's earlier buffering keeping nerves from attacking me again.

El-Ashir let go of my wrists and swiftly bent to undo the laces of his boots. I watched him as he toed his boots off and then shucked his pants, admiring the way his tail swayed from side to side as he shifted his weight. He straightened and gave me a pointed look, but I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from him. I'd never seen El-Ashir nude and I was fascinated by what I saw.

He was nicely muscled all over and that wonderful cinnamon color to his skin was uniform. I wanted to touch him and explore him with my fingers and lips. My eyes were drawn to his groin and I noted several things. He had a very nice looking cock and a thrill shot through my system at the knowledge that I'd soon be enjoying it very intimately. He had no hair around his cock and it looked like he didn't have balls either. My mouth was in motion before my brain could veto what I said.

"How can you have an erection when you don't have testicles?" I snapped my mouth shut the second the words left me, my cheeks burning at having asked such a tactless question right when I was about to have my fantasy of El-Ashir in my bed come true.

"I do. They are internal and they work absolutely fine for mating, if not for breeding," El-Ashir said with a laugh and not even a hint of embarrassment. "Am I to be the only one who is naked here? I know you are enjoying seeing my body. I would like to see yours. Undress for me, Tram."

Warmth settled in my belly at El-Ashir's words and the command he issued. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I hadn't offended him and screwed up my chance to be with him. I removed my glasses and placed them on the night stand beside my bed. I pulled the vest over my head, folded it and placed it on the seat of a chair. My shoes and socks were removed next and my dress shirt followed; I draped it over the back of the chair. I hesitated briefly at the fly of my pants and undid them when El-Ashir made an impatient noise in his throat. I took off my pants and folded those neatly as well and laid them on top of my sweater. A sudden bout of shyness had me pausing once again at removing the final barrier to my being completely naked in front of El-Ashir.

"The underwear, too, Tram. I wish to see all of you."

Color rose in my cheeks and I got a thrill at the commanding tone in El-Ashir's voice. I pushed my underwear down and off, bending to retrieve them and place them on top of my folded pants. I'd barely had time to turn around before El-Ashir stepped close to me and trapped my wrists once again with his upper hands. He smiled and the appreciation in his eyes had blood rushing to my cock in excitement. I hadn't thought I could get any harder, but apparently I was wrong. He steered me to the bed until I felt the mattress bump the back of my legs. His lower hands caressed my ribs and he gently pushed and pulled with both sets of arms until I had no choice but to fall to my back on the bed.

"So very lovely. To think that this was hiding under your unflattering clothes. If I had known, I do not think I could have held myself in check all this time. We will need to make up for lost time," he said with a smile.

"Lovely? There's nothing remotely lovely about me, El-Ashir. I'm as exciting as dishwater," I said in a breathless voice as El-Ashir's body pressed against mine. Good god, but he felt wonderful.

"Who told you that lie? Do you think if you were as exciting as dishwater that I would be this ready to mate with you? You are lovely. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not? You said yourself that you find me beautiful. That is not an opinion shared by the majority of humans here and even a good number of the other Gen-Mods do not find me so. Knowing you find me attractive and want to mate excites me."

As if to prove his point, El-Ashir leaned over me and kissed me, his hard cock pressing against my thigh. The kiss was lewd and wet and hot. It aroused and thrilled me from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. His lower arms touched me lightly, barely there caresses over my hips, belly, and chest that soon had me trying to twist into them. When his fingers plucked my nipples, my back arched and I moaned into his mouth. His upper hands kept my wrists firmly pinned to the bed by my hips and that seemed to heighten my pleasure, something I never would've guessed at. He broke the kiss to nibble and lick at my throat before moving further down my body.

El-Ashir's lower hands continued to toy with my body while his upper hands kept me from squirming away. Sometimes his fingers pinched my nipples and sometimes they teased around my groin, coming close but never quite touching my cock or balls. I twisted against the firm hold he had on me, my breath coming in sharp pants of excitement. A hoarse shout was forced from my throat when he tongued the head of my cock and I came without warning.

My cock spurted hard, shooting my seed across my belly. I moaned and my hands fisted in the sheet as pleasure crashed through me. I squeezed my eyes closed and rode the waves of delight, my hips rolling up several times. As the aftershocks trickled away, my body relaxed and a shuddery noise of satisfaction escaped me. My brain caught up with the contented way my body felt and I was suddenly, terribly self-conscious at how I'd reacted from just a little nipple play and one touch to my cock.

I tugged hard against his hands, wanting to go crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment at what had just happened. He'd only licked my cock once, yet I'd gone off like a rocket. El-Ashir made some kind of noise in his throat that sounded like approval and his tongue licked a long line up my belly where I'd shot my seed. I bit my lip and chanced a look down at him. Because I'd taken my glasses off, he was a blurry humanoid shape, but I could still see that his tail was flicking back and forth as if he was warring with himself over striking me. My eyes widened at that. Scorpions only did that if they were highly aroused and wanted to subdue or dominate their mate. One sting from El-Ashir, no matter how low the dose, would kill me and I was sure he knew that. Over-riding primal instinct had to be very hard for him, but he was doing it and I was a little awed at his self-control in the face of the lack of mine.

"Is all human seed white and tastes like yours?"

My cheeks heated at the frank question. "Um… as far as I know everybody's is white. Yours isn't? And I think everybody has a similar taste changed slightly by diet. You want to sting me, don't you?"

"Mine is pale green. Apparently the bio-scientists were having a little fun with us first batches. Xai-shen's is gold. Gunter's is silver. Maleko's is blue. And you taste good. A little sweet and salty. I like your flavor and will taste it again," El-Ashir said with anticipation in his voice. "Yes, I would like to strike you. I will not, as that will kill you, but the desire to dope you is very strong because I do not want to chance you resisting me."

A laugh escaped me. There was no way in hell that I was going to resist El-Ashir when I was exactly where I wanted to be. Oddly enough, in all my fantasies of him, he'd always been the one doing the penetrating and I was almost giddy that it looked like reality was going to be what I fantasized happening.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, El-Ashir. I just… I'm terribly embarrassed that I came without any warning like that."

"It is a compliment to how much I arouse you and one I deeply appreciate. I wanted to be inside you when you found release, but it is probably better that you spilled first. You will be more relaxed and it will not hurt as much for your first time. I want you to enjoy mating so that you wish to do it again. More specifically, do this again with me. And nothing says that you cannot have another orgasm in a little while if I arouse you again."

My heart jumped into triple time at El-Ashir's words. He'd want to have sex with me again? Really? Maybe I was still asleep and dreaming this encounter up.

"But what if I'm not good?" I had no idea why I asked that and I firmly sealed my lips together determined not to say another word. Honestly, what was wrong with me and my suddenly run away mouth?

"Fishing for compliments already, Tram?" El-Ashir asked with a smile before he began licking my spent cock, making me squirm and sending tendrils of lazy arousal through my system. "I have watched you for years. You fascinate and arouse me without trying. I knew you were only attracted to men and have waited for some sign that you would welcome my advances for just as long. I really should have spoken with Abigail much sooner."

"How did you know I only like men?"

My brain latched onto that one sentence even as my thoughts started to focus on the arousal he was kicking back to life with the long licks of his tongue over my cock and balls, the gentle back and forth sweeps of his thumbs over the inside of my wrists and the delicate plucking of my nipples with his other hands. None of my fantasies staring El-Ashir had considered how erotic it would be to have a lover with two sets of hands working my body over.

"Everybody knows, Tram. In a facility this small, each person's business eventually becomes common knowledge. We can talk about that later if you like, but right now, I want you to think of nothing but us and the pleasure we will give each other."

Part of me wanted to pursue the "everybody knows" statement, but that was fast over-ruled by the arousal El-Ashir was building back up in me. He finished licking the come from my belly, humming approval before turning his full attention to my half-hard cock. His mouth detoured along the way to the valley between my hip bone and cock and he delicately licked the skin there.

"I never would have suspected you had a tattoo, Tram. I like it. It is almost like you have been branded as mine."

El-Ashir's voice lowered and took on possessive tones that made my blood heat and move southward. I wriggled at the ticklish touch of his tongue over the small tattoo of a Deathstalker scorpion and admitted to myself that I rather liked the idea of being El-Ashir's. He gave the tattoo another lick before turning his attention to my cock, laving it with broad strokes of his tongue that soon had me thrusting my hips up for more.

His lower hands were back at my nipples, pinching and tugging on them. His upper hands were still firmly locked around my wrists as I twisted and moaned against his hold. When his mouth closed around the head of my cock and he started to suck on me, I was grateful I'd come earlier as there would've been no way I'd have been able to stop myself from shooting in his mouth. The mental image of that had me panting and jerking my hips up, wanting to see El-Ashir with my come smeared over his lips and dripping down his chin.

" _Shundor_ ," El-Ashir said softly as he released my cock from his mouth over my wordless sound of protest. "You have lube somewhere, I assume? While I am enjoying your cock in my mouth, my patience is not that great right now. I need to get you ready for me as I do not want to hurt you when doing something that should only involve pleasure."

I groaned softly. This was so much better than anything I dreamed up as I jerked off to thoughts of El-Ashir. I felt like I was there for his pleasure, his personal sex toy and I was surprised at how much that idea turned me on. A laugh wanted to bubble up my throat at the notion that he was going to have a lot less prep time to do than he thought. I'd never had a real dick in my ass, but my collection of toys was considerable, varied, and got nearly nightly usage.

"Night table, top drawer," I said on a little moan as El-Ashir tongued my balls.

El-Ashir moved my wrists into one hand and reached over with his freed hand for the drawer, keeping me pinned with one hand while his second set of hands continued to play with my nipples or tease my balls. A little laugh escaped me when instead of the lube, he pulled out the large purple glass dildo I'd used the night before.

"This I like. Tell me, Tram, do you have more of these kinds of things?"

"An entire drawer full. Just because I've never gone all the way with someone doesn't mean I don't know the joys of having my ass stuffed."

El-Ashir threw back his head and laughed in delight. He put the dildo back in the drawer and took the lube out, his lower hands making quick work of uncapping it and squirting some onto his fingers.

"That is some of the best news I have heard in a long time. You will show me this drawer later and we can play with your toys until we are both too tired to move. Would you like that, Tram?"

Would I like that? Oh fuck yes. I nodded vigorously, my mouth suddenly too dry to get anything out at the rush of erotic mental images his words triggered. El-Ashir grinned at me. He kept his one-handed grip on my wrists, pressing my hands lightly against my chest. His free upper hand caught one of my legs under the knee and pushed it up toward my chest. His free lower hand repeated the move on my other leg, spreading me open for him. I moaned and felt my face heat at being so blatantly displayed, arousal surging through me. My cock was hard again and I wanted nothing more than to have El-Ashir buried deep in my ass.

I shouted when El-Ashir's tongue plunged into my hole without warning. My cock twitched and I knew it started to leak pre-come as he licked and swirled his tongue, giving me my first and the best rim job of my life. Moans of pleasure twisted from me and my muscles tensed and relaxed under the delicious onslaught. I tugged on my hands to try and get free and my leg muscles shook slightly as I pulled against the hold El-Ashir had on me. As soon as I realized that I couldn't actually break free from El-Ashir's grip and that he seemed to be enjoying my struggles, my arousal shot through the roof. I had no idea I'd get off from being held down.

El-Ashir's tongue was driving me crazy and I started to babble contradictory demands of stop and more until I had no idea what I wanted him to do: continue with the amazing feel of his tongue up my ass or stop that so I could have his cock there instead. I whimpered when his tongue did leave my hole and wished for the briefest moment that I'd kept my glasses on so I could clearly see his expression when he looked at me. My hips wriggled encouragingly when his lube slicked fingers traced over my hole before slipping inside, making me groan. He fingered me quickly, the one finger fast becoming two and then three. I was panting with excitement, the muscles in my ass clenching and releasing in pleasure.

"Tram, I did not think of it until just this moment, but do you have condoms?" El-Ashir asked with what sounded like strain in his voice, his fingers continuing their delightful torture in my ass.

I stared at him stupidly for several seconds before smiling broadly. _That_ wasn't going to be an issue of any kind and I rather liked the idea of being barebacked by him for my first time. My cock twitched hard when I thought of El-Ashir coming inside me and a little whimper escaped me.

"I've never had full-on sex with anyone and the facility requires a complete physical every three months. My last check-up was a week ago and I'm utterly disease free. You're engineered to be highly resistant to disease and I know for a fact that your health is monitored on a weekly basis. If you had anything even slightly contagious, you'd be quarantined. Since you're not, I'd say you're perfectly healthy. We're good to go and don't need condoms. I don't want to use condoms with you."

"I do not want to put you at any risk no matter how small, Tram…." He started, his free lower hand tracing over my jaw.

"You're not. I know what I'm doing and I want you as you are. Please, El-Ashir, I need to have you inside me. Now."

He gave me a slow, sensual smile. "If that is what you wish, then you shall have it, _premik_."

He pressed his lips to the inside of my thigh close to my balls, his tongue lightly teasing the crease between my leg and groin. His lower hand palmed my nipple one last time before he slid his fingers lightly over my belly, making me shiver and my hips push up as if begging for his touch. My breath caught in my throat when he brushed the head of his cock against my slicked hole and left me on a shaky moan when he pushed in. My eyes widened in surprise when he didn't pause but sheathed himself inside me in one slow move that had my toes curling in pleasure.

El-Ashir barely gave me the chance to enjoy the feel of him pressed tight to me before his hips were moving, setting a forceful in and out rhythm that soon had me gasping and twisting under him. I wanted to run my hands over his skin and lock my legs around his waist as I ground against him. I yanked on my wrists, trying to get free and made frustrated noises sprinkled between harsh pants. El-Ashir's free hand closed around my straining cock and I moaned and arched my back, impaling myself on his cock.

"So lovely. You steal my breath. I fear that I cannot give you the graceful _promenade a deux_ that you deserve. You are too enchanting. I will make that up to you later, if you let me," El-Ashir said in a low voice as he leaned down to kiss me.

He licked the seam of my lips, a pleased rumble coming from him when I eagerly opened my mouth to him. His tongue thrust into my mouth, mimicking the motion of his cock in my ass. His hand kept up a smooth rhythm on my cock, jacking me firmly and pushing me closer to the orgasm building again in my balls. His tail shook and even without my glasses, I could see the wet gleam of venom on his stinger. He broke the kiss, shifted slightly and I choked out a gasp as his cock rubbed firmly over my prostate. His smile was triumphant and the speed of his hips increased, his cock hitting my gland with every thrust.

"Come for me, _ami shundor rotno_. Now, before I lose what little control I have and find my pleasure without you."

His hand moved faster over my cock and the orgasm I'd been trying to hold off as long as possible rushed through me. My body sang with pleasure and garbled words in English and Ojibwa poured from my mouth as my cock spurted. El-Ashir groaned softly and the hold on my wrists became nearly painful. I went limp, panting like I'd run a marathon in the desert, shivers of pleasure moving through me. El-Ashir caught my eye and grinned as he released my cock and licked some of my come from his fingers. My wrung out cock twitched weakly at the erotic gesture. He thrust hard into me twice before he stilled and I felt his cock pulse in my ass as his orgasm ran through him. The tip of his tail jerked backward and I bit my lip to stop a groan when I realized it was doing that in time to the throbbing of his cock in my ass. A large bead of venom gathered at the tip before sliding down the stinger.

El-Ashir released my wrists, bringing them to his lips to kiss. He let go of my legs and they fell limply to the bed. He supported himself with his upper arms over me and kissed me softly on the mouth. I was exhausted in the best way possible, but couldn't wait to have sex with El-Ashir again. My fantasies really hadn't done the reality of him any justice.

"I have pleased you, _ami rotno_?" he asked softly before kissing me gently.

I still had no idea what he called me, but it sounded like an endearment and I liked it. I'd have to ask him later when my brain wasn't turned to mush by fantastic sex. I nodded and stifled a yawn even as a blush rose in my cheeks at the rudeness of falling asleep immediately after sex, regardless of how mind-blowing that sex was. El-Ashir chuckled and moved so that his softening cock slipped from my ass. He reached over the side of the bed, snagged my lab coat from the floor, and used it to wipe the lube and semen from my ass before cleaning his stinger of the venom that had been forced out when he climaxed. He dropped the soiled coat back to the floor and kissed me again.

"Have I worn you out, _ami gupto dhon_? A nap sounds like a good idea to me and I like the thought of you resting in my arms before we begin again."

I might need to start learning Bengali to understand what El-Ashir was calling me. A smile graced my lips when I thought of speaking to El-Ashir's language teacher and surprising El-Ashir by speaking Bengali back to him.

He scooped me up, pulled the blankets back and placed me gently down. He got in beside me, pulling me snug against his body with his upper arms as his lower arms dragged the blankets over us. He pressed a light kiss on my lips and sighed with contentment. My eyes closed as I relaxed in El-Ashir's arms, a happy smile on my face. A bit of a rest sounded great before we started on round two.

Bengali to English  Translation Notes:

Premik: Lover (male)

Shundor: Beautiful

Ami shundor rotno: My beautiful treasure

Ami gupto dhon: My treasure

Ami rotno: My jewel


End file.
